Justice League Adventures (TV Series)
Justice League Adventures is an American computer-animated television series based on the comic book team of the same name. The series airs on Adult Swim where its has the rating TV-PG. Cast * Mark Harmon as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman * Troy Baker as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Keri Russell as Princess Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman * Adam Baldwin as Hal Jordon/Green Lantern * Justin Chambers as Barry Allen/Flash * Alan Ritchson as Orim/Arthur Curry/Aquaman * David Harewood as J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter * * * * Martin Jarvis as Alfred Pennyworth * Will Friedle as Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing * Mae Whitman as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl * Kurtwood Smith as Comissioner James Gordon * Robin Aktin Downes as Detective Harvey Bullock, * Stana Katic as Lois Lane * Wade Williams as Perry White * Molly Quinn as Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl * Jack DeSena as Jimmy Olsen * Sean Donnellan as Steve Trevor * Julianne Grossman as Etta Candy * Virginia Madsen as Queen Hippolyta * Kari Whalgren as Donna Troy/Wonder Girl * Vanessa Marshell as Iris West * Michael Rosenbaum as Wally West/Kid Flash * Kari Whalgren as Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire, * Sumalee Motano as Mera * Zachary Gordon as Garth/Aqualad * Carl Lumbry as Ma'alefa'ak J'onzz/Malefic * * C. Thomas Howell as Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash * Alan Tudky as Leonard Snart/Captain Cold * Grey Griffin as Lisa Snart/Golden Glider, Hila/Siren * Steven Blum as Mick Rory/Heat Wave, * Nolan North as George "Digger" Harkness/Captain Boomerang, * Rick D. Wasserman as Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard * Mark Hamill as James Jesse/Trickster, Bromwell Stikk/Mr. Twister, * Sam Riegel as Roy G. Bivolo/Rainbow Raider, Peter Dudley/Aquabeast * Alexis Denisof as Sam Scudder/Mirror Master * Kevin Michael Richardson as David/Black Manta * Sam Witwer as Orm/Ocean Master * John DiMaggio as Lex Luthor, * Peter MacNicol as Professor Anthony Ivo * Roger Rose as Amazo * Malcolm McDowell as Thomas Merlyn/Merlyn * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Episodes Season 1 # Origins, Pt. 1 ## Synopsis: When an army of maleviolent aliens know as the White Martians arrives on Earth where they disguise themselves as humans where they captured some humans where they plans on a invasion of the planet. However, a prisoner named J'onn J'onzz escapes and being in Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, the Flash, the Green Lantern, and Aquaman to stop the White Martians from taking over the entire planet like what they did on Mars million years ago. ## Introducing Characters: Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman, Bruce Wayne/Batman, Diana/Wonder Woman, Hal Jordan/Green Lantern, Barry Allen/Flash, Orim/Arthur Curry/Aquaman, J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter, Dick Grayson/Robin, Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl, Donna Troy/Wonder Girl, Wally West/Kid Flash, Ma'alefa'ak J'onzz/Malefic, White Martians # Origins, Pt. 2 ## Synopsis: As the White Martians continues battling the Justice League while also beginning their invasion. However, the White Martians sent in J'onn who helps them for killing their own race, Ma'alefa'ak J'onzz, who he calls himself, Malefic. After defeating the White Martians and Malefic escapes, the seven heroes decides to call themselves, the Justice League. ## Introducing Characters: M'gaan M'orzz/Megan Morse/Miss Martian, Alfred Pennyworth, Commissioner James Gordon, Detective Harvey Bullock, Perry White, Lois Lane, Jimmy Olsen, Steve Trevor, Etta Candy, Carol Ferris, Iris West, Mera, Orm ## Trivia: Orm appears. But, only as his citizen appearance. But, he will appears as Ocean Master later on in the season. # Home Sweet Home ## Synopsis: # Going Rogue'' '' ## Synopsis: When the Flash's enemies, the Rogues (consist of Captain Cold, Golden Glider, Heat Wave, Captain Boomerang, the Weather Wizard, the Trickster, the Rainbow Raider, and Mirror Master) breaks out of jail and decides to battles the Flash's teammates, the Justice League. Now, the Justice League must helps the Flash and his partner, Kid Flash to defeats his enemies. But however, Flash's greatest enemy, the Reverse-Flash arrives to help out the Rogues to destroy the Justice League. ## Introducing Characters: Wally West/Kid Flash, Linda Park, Leonard Snart/Captain Cold, Lisa Snart/Golden Glider, Mick Rory/Heat Wave, George "Digger" Harkness/Captain Boomerang, Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard, James Jesse/Trickster, Roy G. Bivolo/Rainbow Raider, Sam Scudder/Mirror Master, Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash # Evil Below the Sea ## Synopsis: When the Justice League are being called by Aquaman's wife, Mera to protect Atlantis from his enemies; Siren, Black Manta, and Aquabeast who are been hired by his half-brother, Orm who plan on getting rid of him so he can be the new king of Atlantis. The league won't left that happens to their follow teammate. However, Grath decides to become Aquaman's partner, Aqualad to protect Atlantis and helps the Justice League to stop the villains. ## Introducing Characters: Arthur Curry, Jr., Grath/Aquadlad, Orm/Ocean Master, Hila/Siren, David/Black Manta, Peter Dudley/Aquabeast ## Trivia: Mera give birth to her and Aquaman's baby son, Arthur Curry, Jr.. Orm become Ocean Master. # Amazed ## Synopsis: When Lex Luthor hires a criminal scientist named Professor Anthony Ivo who was a former scientist at Wayne Intustries who want to get back at Bruce for firing him, he helps Ivo by building a robot that can copy all of the powers, skills, and moves of the Justice League. Batman is not only the non-powered member of the team helps them of how to defeats the robot. But, he must defeats the robot and puts Ivo and Luthor behind bars so he can make its on time for a date with Vicki Vale! ## Introducing Characters: Vicki Vale, Lex Luthor, Professor Ivo, Amazo ## Trivia: Lex Luthor joins Malefic's Injustice League team nearly in the team. # Titans... Go! ## Synopsis: When the Justice League are captured by an criminal who transform into an demonic dragon know as Mr. Twister after he seals his soul to the Beelzebub, it's all up to Robin, Batgirl, Miss Martian, Supergirl, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Wonder Girl to form together as the Teen Titans to save the league and defeats Mr. Twister who happens to be one of the criminal crime boss who wanted revenge on Batman for foiling his criminal empire a long time ago. ## Introducing Characters: Bromwell Stikk/Mr. Twister # Enter the Green Arrow ## Synopsis: ## Introducing Characters: Oliver Queen/Green Arrow, Roy Harper/Speedy, Thomas Merlyn/Merlyn ## Trivia: Green Oliver joins the Justice League and Speedy also joins the Teen Titans. # The Joker's Funhouse ## Synopsis: ## Introducing Characters: Joker, Harleen Quinzelf/Harley Quinn # An Amazon's Destiny ## Synopsis: When Wonder Woman's enemies, Cheetah, Giganta, Paper Man, Silver Sawn, and Psycho Man all team-ups where they finally destroy her. But, she being in the Justice League and Wonder Girl to helps her out to defeats her enemies. ## Introducing Characters: Queen Hippolyta, Antiope, Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah, Dr. Doris Zeul/Giganta, Wiry/Paper Man, Valerie Beaudry/Silver Swan, Edgar Cizko/Psycho Man # Beware my Power, Green Lantern's Might! ## Synopsis: ## Introducing Characters: Kilowog, Boodikka, G'nort, Katma Tui, Ch'p, Salaak, Tomar-Re, Aya, Guardians, Thaal Sinestro # Cold War ## Synopsis: When the new league member, Ice helps out the Justice League to battles an group of ice-them villains know as the Cold Warriors (consist of Mr. Freeze, the Blue Snowman, Icicle, Killer Frost, Captain Cold, Minister Blizzard, and Cryonic Man) where they plan on freeze the world. ## Introducing Characters: Tora Olafsdotter/Ice, Dr. Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze, Byrna Brilyant/Blue Snowman, Dr. Joan Mahkent/Icicle, Sr., Cameron Mahkent/Icicle, Jr., Crystal Frost/Killer Frost, Minister Blizzard, Philip/Cryonic Man # Behold, the Royal Flush Gang ## Synopsis: ## Introducing Characters: Royal Flush Gang (King, Queen, Ace, Jack, Ten), Garfield Logan/Beast Boy # And Injustice for All, Pt. 1 ## Synopsis: When the other league and the Teen Titans start to mysterious disappears one by one, the founding members of the Justice League and the only two titans begins to see that something fishy is going on. Than, they learn that their enemies; Lex Luthor, Malefic, the Joker, Sinestro, the Reverse-Flash, and the Cheetah has formed together a team know as the Injustice League where they start beating the league where they learn that they are no match for the Injustice League. # And Injustice for All, Pt. 2 ## Synopsis: # The Justice Mite ## Synopsis: When the Justice League find themselves teaming up their biggest fans, the Justice Mite who all pops up from the fifth dimension where they want to helped them out of battling Supermite and Batmite's rivals, Toymite and the Jokermite when they cause a lot of mayhem in the world. ## Introducing Characters: Justice Mite (Supermite, Batmite, Wonder Womite, Flashmite, Green Mite, Aquamite, Martian Mitehunter), Toymite, Jokermite, Cylvia Cyber/Dr. Cyber, Lawrence "Crusher" Crock/Sportsmaster, Waylon Jones/Killer Croc, Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy, Edwin Gauss/Folded Man ## Trivia: Mr. Mxyzptil was mentioned. # Nightmarish Troubles, Pt. 1 ## Synopsis: ## Introducing Characters: Dr John Dee/Dr. Destiny, # Nightmarish Troubles, Pt. 2 ## Synopsis: ## Introducing Characters: # The Doom Patrol ## Synopsis: ## Introducing Characters: Doom Patrol (Niles Caulder/Chief, Steven Dayton/Mento, Rita Farr/Elasti-Girl, Larry Trainor/Negative Man, Clifford Steele/Robot Man), Brotherhood of Evil (Brain, Monsieur Mallah, Laura De Mille/Madame Rouge, General Immortus, Garguax) # Psycho-Pirate # Gorilla Warfare # Let the Game Begins # T.O.Morrow # Crisis on Two Earths, Pt. 1 # Crisis on Two Earths, Pt. 2 # Crisis on Two Earths, Pt. 3 Season 2 # # # An Blitzing Red Tornado Coming Category:Billy2009 Category:TV Series Category:Tv series Category:Animated